daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Falling Into College stories
This is a complete list of stories in the Falling Into College series by Richard Lobinske. Falling Into College Series Year 1 Fall 1999 1: Boarding the Raft Daria arrives at Raft University and meets her new roommate, Karen Myerson. Will Daria's family scare her off before her classes have a chance to do so? 2: Returning Nightmare While she awaits her mid-year start at Boston Fine Arts College, Jane begins her new job as a temporary teaching assistant for Claire Defoe at Lawndale High. 3: Lindy and the Knight Jane finds Quinn's friend Lindy (from "IICY?") asleep in the living room at Casa Lane. Will she and Quinn find common ground when Lindy and Trent get together? 4: Freshman Spread A small weight gain leads to Daria facing the reason she hides her appearence so much, with Karen's help. 5: Quinn the Tutor When Quinn lets slip the fact that she has been quietly tutoring Tiffany, Helen decides that Quinn should use those skills to build up more extracurricular activities, to make up for no longer being in the Fashion Club. Guess who she gets stuck tutoring? 6: Nineteen in Ninety-Nine Aunt Amy takes Daria out for a night on the town for her nineteenth birthday, with Karen along for the ride. But who are these two goons following them? 7: Home for Thanksgiving Karen's financial problems rise to the surface when she can't afford to go home for Thanksgiving. Daria invites her to spend the weekend with her family as she works on a way to keep her roommate in Boston. 8: Winter's Eve Final exams, as well as her first few dates with a guy named Michael, bring Daria's first semester of college to a close, while Jane bids farewell to her Lawndale High colleagues as she finishes her semester as a teaching assistant. 9: Holiday Breaks Daria's home for the winter break. She meets Lindy, survives Y2K, reunites with some old friends, and helps Jane move in to BFAC. Find out who Jane ends up with at "11 o'clock on move-in day"! Spring 2000 10: Chosin Fate Daria’s new job as a transcriptionist for a history professor brings her into audio contact with her grandfather, “Mad Dog” Morgendorffer, and new insights to what made him what he was. 11: Art Frieze Jane adjusts to dorm life and enters the winter ice sculpture contest at BFAC. The Boston Ice Tea Party. 12: Days of Expression Valentine’s Day gets a little complicated for Daria as she remembers her old feelings toward Trent and Tom, and her new feelings for Michael. 13: Flaming the Fans Daria discovers fan reactions to her Melody Powers stories, with one an old acquaintance that goes too far. 14: Can this be Spring? Jane accepts that a trip to Florida for Spring Break is not in the budget. But, that doesn't mean she can't have a beach party. 15: The Spirals Are Coming! Mystik Spiral finally gets a gig in Boston. Will the Tank survive the trip? 16: A Daze at the Races Quinn turns eighteen as Stacy prepares for a big race. Sandi wants to be friends again after loosing her job at the television station. 17: May Day Spring finals at Raft as Daria completes her first year of college, and an unexpected opportunity that may radically change her future. 18: Prom Quinn Quinn chooses a bad time to distract Jake by implying Daria and Michael are sleeping together, and faces a last choice for a prom date 19: Seeking Hearts Spring term ends at Raft as Daria looks for a new apartment to share with Karen and Jane. Karen heads home to Georgia for the summer while Daria and Jane visit Lawndale. Through it all, Daria and Michael try to communicate after the breakup. 20: Shopping For Cars With Boys Daria and Michael continue to patch things up, while Daria, Jane and Trent seek new cars from an unusual source. Summer 2000 21: Keeping My Friends Close Daria and Jane adjust to living together as summer semester begins at Raft and BFAC and Jane looks for a job. 22: Fashionable Graduation Quinn, the former Fashion Club and Kevin prepare to graduate. Daria, Jane, Jodie and Mack reunite to pass on the Honor Society to the next class. 23: Through Lenses Most Bright An important change in prescription means Daria must face her evolving eyesight. It also means finding a new pair of glasses, with help from a little girl Jane works with at the children’s hospital. 24: Silver Lining Helen and Jake’s 25th wedding anniversary, and they’ve invited Rita, Amy, Grandma Ruth, Grandma Barksdale and Jake’s brother, Bruce. When will the family detonation occur? 25: Freedom Of Speech Daria visits Michael for the July 4 holiday to meet his family, and hopefully build up the courage to tell him how she feels. 26: Boston Baked Band Daria prepares to perform in her theater class play, and Mystik Spiral has been hired to provide music for the cast party. 27: Lost Eagles Found Summer semester ends. Daria hunts for Michael’s birthday present and returns to Lawndale to help Quinn to prepare for Pepperhill. Year 2 Fall 2000 28: The Parents Are At Rest As summer ends, Quinn says her goodbyes to Lawndale before leaving for Pepperhill, Sandi asks Daria for a favor. Jake and Helen prepare for an empty nest. 29: Back Aboard A first look at Karen’s family and background as she prepares for the fall term at Raft and living with Daria and Jane. At Jane’s instigation, they head out for a beach weekend before classes start. 30: A Part That's Gained Jane has to meet one of the realities of working in a children's hospital, and finds something unexpected. 31: Esteeming Lysistrata While Daria and Jane celebrate four years since Self-Esteem class, they get an unexpected guest and Quinn asks for help. 32: Bump in the Night BFAC is holding a Halloween Party fundraiser for a trip Jane wants to go on, and wins a bet with Daria on who chooses costumes. At Pepperhill, Quinn discovers the effect her renewed dating schedule has on her grades. 33: The Last Piece Falls Daria gets a subpoena to testify to a grand jury about her involvement in the Ultra Cola situation during her senior year at Lawndale High. That the case involves Angela Li and Leonard Lamm is no surprise, but how is Linda Griffin involved? 34: For This, We're Thankful Concerned about being stalked in Lawndale, Daria invites Jake and Helen to Boston for Thanksgiving, along with Jane, Karen, Michael and Derek. Meanwhile, Quinn visits Fran’s family for the holiday. However, a simple dinner isn’t the only thing Daria has planned. 35: A Few Important Details After the one year anniversary of Daria and Michael’s first date, they consider adding a new dimension to their relationship. Daria recalls some of the same doubts she had before on the subject, and also contemplates how things are different. 36: Christmas Melody Quinn takes a detour to Boston before going home after her first semester at Pepperhill and isn’t looking forward to Jake and Helen seeing her grades. Meanwhile, Daria and Jane catch up with their family and friends in Lawndale. Spring 2001 37: ReFrieze To once again enter BFAC’s “Boston Ice Tea Party” ice sculpture contest, Jane needs to work around complications from her job at the children’s hospital. 38: Lane Closure s Lindy starts preparing for the wedding, she learns that the mortgage to Casa Lane has been paid off. This leads to her learning about Amanda and Vincent’s early years and how they bought a commune in 1973. 39: And the Bubble Burst As Daria and company prepare for spring break, Erin announces her plans to divorce Brian and takes shelter in Boston. However, Daria soon learns this is only the beginning of problems for the Barksdale family. Between day-trading and the recent collapse of tech stocks, Grandma Tess Barksdale has lost almost all of the family fortune. Things come to a head when Grandma Tess, Rita and Helen converge on Daria’s apartment to deal with Erin’s move and the financial crisis. 40: I Hope You Don't Have Plans After spring break, Daria and Karen plan for Jane’s birthday. However, things get complicated when the director where Daria works at the Raft University Press is promoted and a new director arrives, along with his attitude and work schedule. 41: Run Jane, Run Jane gets ready to compete in the Boston Marathon, with a little help from her friends. Meanwhile, Daria is notified that Upchuck has accepted a plea bargain in the stalking case against him. Summer 2001 42: Registering Annoyance With spring term over, Karen heads back to Georgia while Daria and Jane prepare to host Mystic Spiral for another Boston gig. At the same time, Daria’s summer registration has vanished somewhere in the Registrar’s computer system and she embarks on a quest to retrieve it. 43: Four Friends, Four Winds Quinn says goodbye to Fran for the summer. She returns to Lawndale and catches up with the members of the former Fashion Club, whose lives have gone in very different directions. 44: Apartment for Rent Michael temporarily moves in with Daria when his apartment hunt takes longer than anticipated and he has to move out of the Raft dormitory. 45: Lindy Lane Trent and Lindy get ready for their wedding as the Wandering Lanes gather for the first time since Lane Miserables. Quinn and Jane team up for a bachelorette party and Mystic Spiral puts on a bachelor party for the lucky(?) couple. At the wedding, Daria and Quinn wonder if they'll face a repeat of Erin's when Lindy's alcoholic mom meets the Lanes. And finally, what is Sandi doing sneaking into the Griffin house? 46: Family Collision During their July Fourth vacation, Ron, Samantha and Gina Fulton drive to Boston visit Michael and Daria. After that, they travel to Lawndale to meet Jake, Helen and Quinn. After hearing about it, Tess Barksdale decides to join in. 47: Melody of Life Daria learns that her planned "final" Melody Powers story has been accepted. While making editorial revisions to her story, she deals with the mystery of a missing manuscript at work that she needs to find if she wants to keep her job. 48: Dividing Spiral Quinn's departure from Lawndale to return to Pepperhill confirms to her that the old Fashion Club is drifting apart. Meanwhile, with his daughter Ariel about to start first grade, Nick decides its time to quit Mystik Spiral. Year 3 Fall 2001 49: Past Influences Summer draws to a close as Daria, Jane and Karen get ready to start their junior year of college. Daria and Jane are surprised when Elsie Sloane stops by to visit on her way to college, but not to Bromwell. 50: A Matter of Priorities The Monday after Amy’s wedding, Helen suffers a stroke at work. Daria, with Michael, Tess and Rita join Jake with at the hospital, while Quinn must wait for a flight back from Pepperhill. 51: Mirrors Home from the hospital, Helen begins her recovery while the effects of her stroke continue to be felt by those around her. Jake begins to work from home to be with her. Worried, Daria has a physical checkup and learns that she could be at risk, necessitating some changes in her life. Quinn worries about being unable to see her mother, and Amy arrives with her new husband and stepdaughters. 52: Girl, Lost and Found A former staff member of Val magazine tracks down Daria to tell the “real story of D”. Will Val be far behind, and what will she do to prevent the story from appearing? 53: Daria Went Down To Georgia Daria and Michael, along with Derek, go to Georgia for Thanksgiving with Karen’s family, while Jake and Helen go to California to visit Quinn and Jane spends the weekend with the MacKenzies and her family. 54: Another Day in Paradise After returning from the Thanksgiving trip, a look at Michael's daily life as he prepares for the second anniversary of Daria first agreeing to go out with him and a second try at asking her to marry him. Spring 2002 55: Emerald Season While Daria and Michael prepare to go to their respective families to deliver the news about their engagement, Quinn meets someone interesting on her flight back to Lawndale. 56: Between the Lines With a new semester, Daria starts her student teaching internship while the rivalry between Dr. Findlay and Dr. Killarny grows to a new level, with both trying to use Daria against the other. 57: A Star for the Window Derek’s National Guard unit is activated and he prepares to go overseas. In turn, Daria and Jane prepare to help Karen deal with her fear about possibly losing Derek while Jane and Nell compete in the Ice Tea Party. 58: California Roll It's Spring Break for Raft and Pepperhill. In California, Quinn's not-quite boyfriend Quinn returns to visit and a first real date. For his new job, Michael visits Bromwell during break and Daria comes along, where they again encounter Tom Sloane and his girlfriend, Jessica. 59: Link with the Past Still without a job, Daria is talked into trying out for another theater production. Meanwhile, Link contacts Daria. seeking advice on asking a girl out, and Lindy learns that she's pregnant. 60: History and Theater After returning from the Thanksgiving trip, a look at Michael's daily life as he prepares for the second anniversary of Daria first agreeing to go out with him and a second try at asking her to marry him. Summer 2002 61: Latitudes The summer of 2002 begins with everyone preparing to go off onto their own paths. When one of Jake's accounts offers a block of six cabins on a Caribbean cruise, he and Helen realize that it's their last chance for a family vacation and to make up for the one that they canceled years earlier. They also see it as a chance to know their children's friends, so Michael, Jane, Mack, Karen, Q, Fran, Tammy and Grace and included in the invitation. A "Movie Length" story. Year 4 Fall 2002 62: Run It Up the Mast With classes starting once again, Daria applies a new job with The Mast as a copy editor. Jane begins to recover from her breakup with Mack with the help of CC and Nell, and Michael tries to find a way to stay friends with Clarice. 63: Broken Star When Derek becomes a casualty of the war in Afghanistan, Karen reveals a big secret. Daria and company band together to help Karen while she travels to meet Derek upon his arrival at Walter Reed Army Medical Center. 64: This is Now Coyote and Willow again visit Jake and Helen, who has just received a job offer from the State Bar Association. Meanwhile, Quinn has a surprise visitor of her own, Sandi Griffin. Even with 2 roommates and a fiance, Daria pleasantly finds herself alone with Bump for the weekend. 65: Arrivals and Returns Still recovering from his injuries, Derek returns to Massachusetts while Karen, with Daria and Jane's help, prepare for the makeup wedding ceremony. In Lawndale, Trent and Lindy prepare for the birth of their child. 66: Christmas in White Daria can't help but be drawn into the fray as Karen and Derek prepare for their formal wedding during winter break while she and Micheal prepare to share his apartment after his roommate graduates and moves out. It's a wedding with Morgendorffers and Barksdales involved. What could possibly go wrong? 67: How Did We Get All This Stuff? Moving is in the air as the winter break comes to an end. After their honeymoon, Karen and Derek move into their new apartment while Daria moves in with Michael after Lewis departs following his gradation. Meanwhile, CC and Nell move into the Silversmith Dr. apartment with Jane. 68: Judging January Jane is surprised to be invited to be a student judge for the Boston Ice Tea Party. Jane is surprised to be invited to be a student judge for the Boston Ice Tea Party and is worried about possible bias since Nell has an entry that mysteriously includes Derek and CC posing. For Daria and Michael, the new term also means looking at possible places for graduate school and coming to terms with old failures. 69: Two Intents After hearing that Upchuck has been released from the psychiatric hospital, Daria learns that a local television reporter has followed up on her history with Val and wants to run a story about it. 70: Is It The Future, Yet? Home after Spring Break with Jane, CC and Nell, Daria and Michael juggle interests to find a college to accept both of them as graduate students. Karen receives news about Vet School and Jane has an opportunity at the Children's Hospital. In Boston to visit, Amy has her own worries as Reese is deployed in Iraq. 71: Merging Goals Jodie causes a minor panic when she offeres to buy Morgendorffer Consulting. Meanwhile, Jane and her roommates try to work up a business plan to start an art gallery/studio after graduation and Q invites Quinn to move in with him. 72: Valley of Love and Delight Daria and company graduate from college and take the first steps of their new lives. Quinn travels back to Lawndale to help Helen plan Daria's wedding while Daria tries to keep things from getting out of hand. French Translations The following stories have been translated by Mr Orange. C'est déjà la fac *1 Embarquement immédiat *2 Cauchemar récurrent *3 Lindy et le chevalier *4 Un kilo, ça va...' *5 Quinn repetitas *6 Dix-neuf en quatre-vingt dix-neuf *7 Thanksgiving chez soi *8 Veille d'hiver *9 Vacances d'hiver *10 Chosin Associated Stories Prequel Stories *First Summer by Richard Lobinske *Last Summer by Richard Lobinske *Promise in Green by Richard Lobinske *Two Body Problem by Richard Lobinske In Regular Continuity *Animal Cunning by Brother Grimace *Clearing the Air by Brother Grimace *A Home at Summer’s End by Richard Lobinske *I Meant to Do That by Richard Lobinske *Meowlody Powers by Richard Lobinske *A Night at the Soccer Game by Ipswichfan *A Path of Roses and Thorns by Brother Grimace *300 Sips of Liquor by Brother Grimace Sequel Stories *Bumpmas by Richard Lobinske *Tales of the Ringbearers: Balance by Brother Grimace *Animal Cunning by Brother Grimace *Judith Strikes!: Cat Scratch Fever by Brother Grimace *Worldburner Life, There's More *First Born by Richard Lobinske *Oh, by the Way *Tridecadal *Settling Into a New Life *The Cats Will Play *Old Married Valentines *Why We Fight *Finding A New Lane *Sweet Dreams *Renewment *Dinner For Two *Dreams Rewoven Ouside of Regular Continuity *As She Remembered It in the Long Years After by The Angst Guy *Band of Bothers by Richard Lobinske *Bump, The System Lord by Brother Grimace *Claim Check by Richard Lobinske *Concert by JPAGC *A Death in the Family by Magnuskrauss *Falling Out of College by Cyde and genspin *Fruit of Evil by Dennis *Lead Us Not Into Temptation by Richard Lobinske *A Legend of Rebirth by Richard Lobinske *Three by Richard Lobinske *With a Little Help From Your Fiends by DJW and Richard Lobinske *Nervous Dreams by Richard Lobinske Category: Stories